Through the years
by angels.go.thump
Summary: She glanced up at him quickly and stuck her own hand out, a mischievous glint showing in her eye. "Rose Weasley. My father told me to stay away from you."  "So did mine."


Yeah, so here's another S/R fic (my second in one day!), and I hope you enjoy. I'm a bit fried, so please cut me some slack with spelling and grammar… thanks…

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry potter or the characters…

**Through the years**

**Year One**

Scorpius was a very practical little boy, but he was also rebellious. Not so much towards his mother, because she would just smile and roll her eyes, and what fun was that? But more with his father, who would get so frustrated that by the age of 11, he had learned quiet a number of choice curse words and swears. So when his father pointed out the Weasley/ Potter clan his first time at platform 9¾, gesturing towards a particular little girl with wild auburn hair and inquisitive green eyes, and told him specifically to stay away from her, of course he immediately decided to find her once on the train to formally introduce himself. Not because he particularly wanted to, but more because his father_ didn't_ want him to, and he could.

Yes, this would be a fun year.

He found her perched in an empty cabin, peering out the window and tapping nervously on her leg while chewing on one of her lips. Sliding in, he put on his very best smirk on tapped her leg with his foot.

"I'm Malfoy; Scorpius Malfoy." He held out a hand to her.

She glanced up at him quickly and stuck her own hand out, a mischievous glint showing in her eye. "Rose Weasley. My father told me to stay away from you."

"So did mine."

"He would pop a vein if I told him I'd gone and been friendly towards one."

"Mine too."

"So that means we'll be close, even best friends from now on?" 

"Oh Miss Weasley, it most certainly does."

**Year Two **

Their first year had gone by smoothly, and much to the dislike of both of their fathers, they had become the best of friends, as predetermined on the train. They received their very first howlers a mere three days after sending out near identical letters to their parents about their 'new friend', and had opened them together in an abandoned corridor after dinner.

It was a very important bonding experience in their relationship.

Nobody really expected them to be so close, in fact, most people expected them to hate each other, but they seem to fit, in an odd way. They were both witty, though he was diffidently the sarcastic one, and they belonged to different houses, the rivals Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was tall, while she was petite (not that anyone cared about that), he loved _playing _Quidditch, she loved _watching _Quidditch, he loved to party, she loved to read… Anyways, they just _fit._

They both shared the love of playing pranks and jokes on people though, so most of their bonding time was spent in detention.

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley certainly were something…

**Year Three**

Year three came, and Rose and Scorpius had a ton of catching up to do. He had traveled through Asia with his family that summer while she had stayed home, and seeing as how owls couldn't fly that far, they hadn't been able to keep in touch (much to the pleasure of their fathers).

The first day back, they sat in their very own compartment, just like their first year, and exchanged laughs and jokes, drinking each other in. He had gained some muscle because of Quidditch and back packing, and she had taken up swimming, which had burned through most of her fat and left her lean and thin. He had let his hair grow out, so that instead of being slicked back against his head, it brushed the edges of his eyes and draped over the tops of his ears, while she had cut her long hair to her shoulders and left it swinging around loosely instead of in its usual ponytail.

Once at Hogwarts, they had skipped dinner and sorting to hang out in the previously discovered room of requirement, coming up with impossibly elaborate schemes and pranks to pull on students and teachers alike.

They received more detentions than either of them could count that year, but somehow still kept good marks, though no one really knew quite how.

Then it all came to a screeching halt, for Scorpius at least.

Sometime after Christmas break, Gideon Ferrowite, a fourth year from Ravenclaw, asked Rose to accompany him to Hogsmeade one weekend. She had blushed a bright, strawberry red but accepted graciously, while Scorpius rolled his eyes and pushed down the hot bubbly feeling rising up in his chest. He had huffed loudly and rolled his eyes again, ignoring Rose's confused "Scorp?" and stalked away. He wasn't jealous, oh no, he was just… annoyed at how easily Rose had accepted his offer. I mean really, she didn't even know him!

But that still didn't change the fact that Scorpius no longer liked the color blue.

**Year Four**

Sometime in the fall, about a month and a half after school had started, Rose and Gideon ended it, and for the first time in a very long time, the tightness in Scorpius' chest eased up and he felt like he could breathe again. His euphoria didn't last long though, when he saw Quinn Waters, a fellow Slytherin, looking at Rose's back nearly all of potions class, and the tightness returned. He immediately informed Rose of this after class had ended, steering her towards their next class, then snapped at her and argued for a good ten minutes after she shrugged and blushed sweetly.

Yup, that diffidently put a damper on things.

They got over it after a while, and went back to their usual ways, but Scorpius always watched out for her when it came to boys, going so far as to even go with her to the Fourth year dance at the end of the year so that she wouldn't have to dance with a stranger, cause you know what they say;

Stranger danger!

**Year Five **

It was some time in the late fall, towards Christmas, when the rumor started to circulate around that Scorpius was gay. At first, when Rose told him, he stared at her blankly, then erupted into a roar of laughter and told her to stopjoking.

He sobered up at her serious expression.

"What?"

"So, you aren't?"

"Wha- Rose! Really? Why the hell would you think that!"

She shrugged. "It might be because you're a fifteen year old boy and you've never once taken a girl out on a date. Besides me, to the dance last year, but that doesn't count, because I'm your best friend."

He gaped. Then, he thought about it.

Now that it had been brought to his attention, he realized that he hadn't ever actually dated someone, or even kissed a girl. And that was a huge problem.

He muttered a chaste goodbye to her and stalked down the hallway, seeking out Pamela Nickel, who everybody knew was the easiest girl at Hogwarts. He spent the rest of the day making out with her, and in the next few weeks, shagged her multiple times, making sure that everyone in their year knew about it.

Rose didn't speak to him the rest of the year.

**Year Six **

Scorpius was ecstatic when Rose sat next to him on the train on the way to Hogwarts, and almost fainted when she actually spoke to him. She had cut her hair again, this time to the chin, and his eyes lingered on it, sorely missing the lengthy hair she usually had. He didn't comment though, and instead launched himself into the conversation, ideas and thoughts spilling out of him that he'd kept bottled up since last year. All too soon, the train ride was over, and Rose was standing up in, stretching her arms above her head and smiling at him, and he realized that she was really actually kind of beautiful in a "wow- how- could- I- have- missed- that" sort of way.

She didn't really date anyone that year, but he did, though somehow it never really felt right. He watched her branch out that year and make more friends, and in a way it felt like she was outgrowing him.

That was scary.

So he dumped his girlfriend, earning himself a well aimed kick to the groin, and hobbled off to find Rose, pausing outside a classroom when he heard her voice drift through the doorway.

"He just, doesn't ever seem to notice me, and I don't know how to get his attention. It hurts, Val, liking someone so much who doesn't like you back…"

He limped awkwardly away and sat down against the wall in an empty corridor. Rose liked someone? Who? He waited for the bubbly feeling to start in his chest, but was surprised when this time it was accompanied by an empty feeling. It made him want to cry (not that he'd ever do that) and yell at the same time, and he didn't like the confusion.

He pondered that in the hallway for a while until he realized why the two feelings were mixed inside him;

He really, really liked Rose Weasley.

**Year Seven**

Sometime in the spring, Scorpius finally got the guts to ask Rose out. It was a sunny day outside and she was stretched out on the grass by some trees, reading a book and tangling her fingers in her hair, which she had let grow out to her upper back. He swallowed nervously and plopped down beside her, his heart skipping a beat when she looked up at him and smiled, marking her page and setting her book to the side.

"What's up?"

"I umm… Rose, will you… go to Hogsmeade? With me, I mean. On a date?"

She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, umm… yeah. I'd like that."

He let out a huge breath and smiled at her.

"Good, because I like you, a lot, and I really wan-" she cut him off with a soft and sweet kiss.

"Our dads are gonna flip."

"Yeah."

"I mean, friends is one thing, but date? Wow…"

He laughed.

"So… who's howler do you think will be the loudest _this _time?"

"Oh, mine, diffidently"

"You wanna bet?"

"Game on"

"You're going down"

"I'm gonna win"

"I'm going to beat you into the ground"

"You wanna kiss?

"I'm going to- wait, wha- mmph!"

Yup, Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy really were something.

And, Done! Yay! Please read and review! Thanks

agt


End file.
